iiceskate
by Emmas365
Summary: Sam has a secret... she iceskates. what happens when freddie finds out? warning:SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Icarly****I-iceskate**

**Authors note:** I just thought I would write a little story about Sam ice-skating. I am quite new to fanfic, so I am really sorry if its not that good. I would really appreciate if you could review, it would make my day J

WARNING: this is a SEDDIE story !

**Sam's POV**

" And that's it for icarly!" Carly yelled into the camera " Join us next time when we will be showing you a brand new video of Wake Up Spencer!" I squeal. "Adios" "Au revoir!".

"And we're clear" Freddie says, I slump back into the purple bean bag breath out a big sigh of relief.

"Ill go and get us some celebration smoothies!" Carly says, that's when I jump up "Not for me" I mutter walking towards. "Oh My God! Sam Puckett is turning down FREE smoothies! Am I dreaming?" Freddie remarks dramatically. "ha ha, very funny" I respond sarcastically, man that that nub can be such a …. nub!

"Where are you going?" Carly asks, grrr the one question I wanted to avoid "err… I have to…go to the store to err… buy my mom some cream, yeh trust me you do not want to be giving her foot rub any tome soon" I lie. "TMI!" Carly yells covering her ears.

"Yeh… laters" I say bolting out the doors.

I run out of Bushwell plaza and leg it down the street, I look down at my watch 5:05pm. Great I'm late! Wanna know what I'm late for? Well your never gonna believe me but ill tell you anyway, I'm late for ice-skating practice. Yeh that's right, I, Sam Puckett, dances around on ice like a ballerina, voluntarily!

I know what most of you are thinking, why would she do that? She is supposed to be the tough girl. Well, the truth is, that when I'm on the ice I feel free, like I am no longer Sam bit Samantha a real girl not a girl that spends her time beating up nerds but a that wants to be good at something for once in her life.

I would never tell Carly and Freddie this though because firstly, there is no way they would ever let me live it down, especially Freddie. And secondly, imagine what this would do to my reputation, I don't want to me know as a prissy daffodil!

I finally arrive at the ice-skating rink, over 15 minutes late and out of breath, I make my way down to the rink where I am unpleasantly greeted by my instructor . "Samantha Puckett!" she yells, running over to me "Your late for the second time this week! You need to take this more seriously, your competition is next week! If you don't start taking this more maturely I may just have to pick someone else to represent us!" she shouts. "No! I will get here on time tomorrow, I promise." I plead "Its just I had to do a web show so I was delayed a bit"

"Samantha, this isn't some childish webshow, this is serious, we all depend on you to win this competition, all our faith is in you, so you cant keep on missing training to hang out with your _bezzies _because you will be letting us all down… now go and change and get on that ice!" she says giving me stern look.

I just sigh and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I-iceskate Chapter 2**

**Authors note:** I would like to say thanks to DannySamLover20 and XxAnimeLover7xX for reviewing my first chapter it means a lot J I hope you like this chapter!

**Sam POV**

Four hours later, its now 9pm and I'm still at the rink trying to perfect my routine. I am really tired now, I hardly have enough energy left to do a simple axel.

is right, I cant afford to waste time because this competition means everything to me and everyone else, I cant let them down.

'Tomorrow, I will get here early!' I think to myself.

_But you cant bail on icalry rehearsals_

Who the hell are you!

_Your conscience_

Go away!

_I cant go away, I'm part of you!_

Then shut up!

_Listen, you cant ditch Carly and Freddie!_

When do I ever listen to you!

_Touché! _

HA, momma **always **wins!

**The next day …**

**Freddie's POV**

'The red wire connects to the blue wire, the blue wire connects to the green wire, the green wire..' I sing to myself as I set up my camera for icalry rehearsals before I leave for school.

"FREDWARD BENSON! Get out here now so I can put cloud block on you before you leave for school!"

Grrr, my mom can be so annoying sometimes… ah, who am I kidding she is annoying **ALL** of the time.

"1 minute Mom!" I yell "No! Now! She shouts back. Huh…

I finally manage to make it out the door before my mom decides to apply anti-tick lotion on me.

I walk across the hall and head into the Shay apartment, not bothering to know.

"Hey Spence, is Carly ready to leave yet?" I say as I enter "Yep, she should be down in a minute" he answers.

A moment later Carly appears at the top of the stairs "hi Freddie" she says brightly whilst making her way down. "Hey, you ready to go?" "Yeh totally" she says whilst picking up her backpack.

"Bye Spencer!" she yells while we make our way out of the apartment.

Not long later we arrive at school, and make our way over to our lockers where Sam is waiting.

As we get closer I notice that Sam looks a mess, just by looking at her face you would think that she hasn't slept in years.

But apparently I'm the only one that notices because Carly just greets her like she does every day.

"Hey Sam" Carly greets cheerfully "Hey Carly… Freddie" omg! did she just say what I think she said? "Freddie? What, no lame nickname? Are you sick?" I say bringing my hand to her forehead.

"Are you planning on keeping that arm?" she says "Yes" I mumble retrieving my hand "Then I suggest you shut up!" she warns.

Then the bell goes, gosh the saying 'saved by the bell' can actually happen. "See ya later guys" Carly says and runs towards her first class.

Sam starts to walk towards her class but I pull her back, she still needs to explain to me why she looks so tired and why for the first time in her like she actually called me by me real name.

"Man, you really mustn't want that arm!" she glares at me, I just scowl back. "Well I was just wondering why you look like you haven't slept in weeks and why suddenly you cant even come up with one of your petty little nicknames to call me"

"Since when do you care" she mutters "I never said I care"

"good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine"

"….bye"

"bye"

And we both head off in separate directions

**Sam's POV**

Its now the end of the day and I'm waiting for Carly and Freddie by our lockers, normally I would I would now head back to Carly's apartment to plan our next icarly but I have to get to the rink to practice. So now I'm just stood here tying to come up with the perfect lie to explain why I'm bailing on then, I hate lying to Carly but unfortunately it has to be done.

Too soon Carly and Freddie turn up and I still have no idea on what I'm gonna say.

"Hey Sam" Carly squeaks "Are you ready to go?" Oh no, "I'm not gonna be able to help you today, Carly.

They both just stared at be and then burst into roars of laughter "Ha-ha, seri-ously S-am, you re-ady t-to go?" Carly manages to get out between laughs.

"No, seriously guys I cant go" I say intently, the both just stop and stare at me in shock "What? Why?" Freddie yells, "I just cant ok!" I say as scene as I still hadn't had time to come up with a good enough lie. "So your just bailing on us without on explanation!" Carly shouts. "Yeh Sam, thats just….. just selfish!" Freddie exclaims in union.

Ouch… that hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I-iceskate ** **Chapter 3**

**Authors note: **I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing again. SamLufsHam, MissSeddie, DannySamLover20, XxAnimeLover7xX, I really appreciate that you all reviewed J

**Sam's POV: **

I'm at home now, on my bed, staring up at my ceiling I just walked off after Freddie said I was selfish, I mean it really upset me that he would even think that. I mean, I didn't like cry or anything because I'm a Puckett … and Puckett's don't cry!

It really made me think though. Am I really that selfish? Maybe I was… I mean I purposely go round making nerds lives miserable by physically and emotionally hurting them.

I sigh, I knew I was bad but I guess I'm worse than I thought I was.

I roll over onto my side and look at my bedside clock, 3:45, _great, _better head off to the rink again.

I grab my stuff and sling it over my back and make my way out of the house.

On my way there I try to come up with a solution, if I could do my ice-skating practice and manage to somehow fit icalry rehearsals into my schedule as well then everyone would be happy and I wouldn't be letting anyone down.

And then I got it, a bright light bulb idea, as long as I did 6 hours of skating a day I can still do anything in my free time.

So, if I do four hours now till 8pm I could go to Carly's for an hour and still be able to do two more hours of skating after rehearsals.

I mean yeh I would be a bit tired who cares, at least wouldn't be letting anyone down, its perfect.

I better text Carly to let her know, I pull out my phone and start typing.

**To:Carly**

**From:SamHam**

I'll b able 2 go 2 your apartment 2 rehearse 8 :-D

Not even a minute later my phone goes off.

**To:SamHam**

**From:Carly **

That's gr8! I knew you wouldn't bail on us :-P

See, everyone's happy.

**Freddie's POV**

I cant believe Sam would do this to us! She would never just not come to rehearsals without a rational explanation, like being sent to juvie or something. She can be so unfair sometimes!

'I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, I'm made of plastic its fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me anywhere' stupid Sam changing my ring tome AGAIN!

I check caller ID, its Carly.

"hey Carls, what's up "

"just thought I'd let you know that icalry rehearsals are back on for tonight at 8"

"your gonna do it without Sam?"

"no silly, Sam text me earlier saying that she could make it, anyway I got to go Spencer is calling me, see ya"

"… bye"

Then the line went dead.

Well that was strange… I'm glad that she can come don't get me wrong but that still doesn't explain she wasn't available in the first place.

Something doesn't seem quite right… and I'm going to find out why.

It didn't feel like long before it was nearly 8 and it was time for me to head over to Carly's.

I walked into the Shay apartment and pause whe I see Spencer dangling from the roof. "I'm not even gonna ask" I state "good choice" he replies. "where's Carly?" I ask "up is the studio waiting" "great" I say before sprinting up the stairs.

Not long after I arrived , Sam came in looking exhausted, she was huffing and puffing like she had just run a marathon. "I'm here! I'm here" she shouts before collapsing into a bean bag. "I'm here" she mutters again.

"Sam! What the hell happened to you?" Carly shouts in concern "oh… errrrr… I got chased by a hobo in the park… yeh that's it" she says but it is so obvious that she is lying, me and Carly just look at each other confused but decide to drop it.

Rehearsals went on as usual, but something was wrong with Sam, I mean she would she would listen to our ideas and nod along but it was like she wasn't 100% with us, like her mind was somewhere else. You could see all this just by looking into her eyes, her shimmering, blue, beautiful ey- SNAP out of it Benson! This is the BLONE HAIRED DEMON we are talking about here! Her eyes are NOT nice! And neither is she! Ok… maybe that was a bit harsh…

"So Sam, you staying at my house tonight? We could watch the new season of girly cow" Carly asks Sam, snapping out of my thoughts. "thanks, but I gotta get home" my and Carly's gaws drop open, Sam? Samantha Puckett? Actually wants to go HOME? that's a new one.

The she looks at her watch and immediately jumps up "That reminds me, I better get going , bye Carly… Freddo" and before we could respond she had already disappeared out the door.

"What was that!" Carly asks in confusion.

"I dunno… but I'm gonna find out" I say and run out the door after her.

**To be continued …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note:**** I sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been busy with school work.**

**I really do appreciate all of your reviews so far, they mean a lot :-D. **

**Sam's POV**

I leg it up the street, moving my legs as fast as they can possibly go. Man, its so easy to loose track of time when your with your friends and that's not a good thing.

I manage to reach the rink just in time, I'm about to walk in when I hear a horribly familiar voice shouting behind me "Sam!" Freddie. Busted.

"H-Hey Freddo, w-what are y-you doing here?" I stutter. Great, now he is going to know something is wrong".

He looks at the door and then back at me "I was gonna ask you the exact same question" he says with a huge smirk on his face. Oh crab. "E-er…" wait! I got it "I'm pulling a prank, yeah, those ballerinas wont know what's hit em' when i'm finished" ha-ha, perfect, totally believable and I can tell he's bought it.

"Oh right, cos I thought-" but he gets cut off by a screaming maniac barging through the doors. And who is? Yes, you've guessed it, Miss Young. This is not gonna end well.

"Samantha Puckett! You get in here right now, missy! Your five minutes late! FIVE MINUTES" she yelled into my face.

I sigh and look at Freddie who's eyebrows are raised and his lips are pulled up into a crooked smirk, obviously enjoying the scene that is unfolding in front of him.

"Are you even listening to me? I said get inside! You can even bring your little boyfriend if that's what you want!" if I had had a drink in my mouth at that moment I would have done the best spittake in the universe, but scene as I didn't I just gawked at her.

"W-what! Are you kidding me, he is NOT my boyfriend" I spit out. I could have swore I saw a flicker of hurt in Freddie's eye… naw I must be seeing things.

"I don't care if he's not your boyfriend or if he's Justin Bieber! Just get on that ice and start and start practicing!" Grrr, she can such a witch. "FINE!" I shout before turning around and pushing my way through the doors, with the dork at my heels.

"I think you owe me an explanation" he whispers in my ear, " I'm not in the mood, nub!" I yell before running into the changing rooms.

Perfect, just PERFECT!

**Freddie's POV**

Samantha Puckett ice skates. I never thought I'd see the day. Ha.

I bet she is just messing around thought, I mean its not like she is actually doing this seriously, right? I mean c'mon this girl is the school bully and the laziest person on earth, she wouldn't voluntarily do exercise without someone getting hurt or humiliated in return.

But I couldn't help but think that maybe I was wrong, it was just that when that woman came out and started screaming at her, she looked like a deer caught in traffic lights.

And then she skated out. Wow.

There she was, doing perfect axels and spirals, wearing a baby pink leotard.

I'm not gonna lie, seeing Sam on the ice made me think maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she was being serious for once in her life.

Its wasn't just the way that she did her routines perfectly but it was the way she moved so… so gracefully. I know, Sam Puckett, graceful, it must be the end of the world. But it was true.

She looked so… beautiful. Dammit, I just thought she was beautiful for the second time today.

There is something seriously wrong with me.

**Sam's POV**

2 hours later and I'm free, I no longer have to be gawked at by Freddie, yes I know that he has just spent the whole time staring at me like I've grown another head.

I head off to the changing rooms, without even looking over at Freddie. I know that I am going to have to face his questions at some point but I need some time to think of what I'm going to say.

I guess its too late to come up with a lie now, its pretty obvious why I'm here.

Now dressed, I shove all my stuff into my old, red checked bag and head out the door.

Only to be stopped by Freddie blocking my exit, with a huge smile on his face, and says "Care to explain?"

**To be continued …**


End file.
